


[Cover] Like Real People Do by xiaq

by caitbird



Series: Fic Covers [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitbird/pseuds/caitbird
Summary: Cover for Like Real People Do by xiaq
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fic Covers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[Cover] Like Real People Do by xiaq

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304786) by [xiaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaq/pseuds/xiaq). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [tumblr](https://caitbird.tumblr.com/post/637413468906110976/fic-cover-i-made-for-like-real-people-do-by-xiaq)


End file.
